


November Rain

by Chada



Series: Don´t I get a kiss for luck? It´s kind of a tradition, right? [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Spoilers, POV Annabeth Chase, Rain, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chada/pseuds/Chada
Summary: "Love is not finding someone to live with; it's finding someone you can't live without.""Annabeth turned around, confused. An unfamiliar boy, who seemed to be of her age, was standing behind her with a grin on his face. His black hair was completely rain-drenched and fell into his face, which somehow made him look attractive.He was about a head taller than Annabeth, but the thing that caught her attention most were his eyes.They reminded Annabeth of the sea, different shades of blue and green, emotions and thoughts seemed to swirl around in them, none of them clearly identifiable. They were calm, reassuring and comforting, but at the same time you could already guess how stormy, vehement and irascible they could become. "This is a very short story about Percy and Annabeth in an alternative world without gods.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Don´t I get a kiss for luck? It´s kind of a tradition, right? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106498
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	November Rain

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. All rights belong to Rick Riordan. This is just a very short fanfiction.
> 
> 2\. I am also very sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes, English isn´t my first language. 
> 
> 3\. I uploaded it here, so I can improve myself by getting an honest rating and helpful tips, so please feel free to correct me!

It was the first day of November when Annabeth saw him for the first time. Him, the boy with the sea-green eyes.  
Those beautiful eyes that were able to express so many emotions, those eyes that attracted her gaze and made her heart skip a beat. 

On that November day, heavy rain clouds were hanging over New York, a strong wind caused the tall trees in the schoolyard to sway, driving the colourful leaves whirling across the ground. To keep the freezing cold away, Annabeth was wearing a thick coat and a cuddly, grey scarf to keep her warm.  
She had just written a test in chemistry and was in an accordingly bad mood, knowing that she had really failed at one task. While looking at her cell phone, she saw that her father had texted her that he would be coming home later and therefore could not pick her up. Annabeth didn't want to take the subway, but she had to.

She sighed as she thought of the bad weather outside, which she had been watching through the window all day, hoping it would change till afternoon. "Well, seems like I have no other choice," she said quietly to herself. 

Meanwhile, big raindrops kept falling from the sky, pattering on the umbrellas of students and teachers who hurriedly walked towards the already waiting buses and the parking lots, and drumming against the large glass windows of the hallway through which Annabeth was walking. 

"Damned, wretched autumn weather," Annabeth hissed and felt for her umbrella on the side of her backpack. But when she couldn't feel it, she froze.  
"Oh, please no...," she murmured. She let her bag slide off her shoulder and searched it, but the umbrella was nowhere to be found. 

Annabeth pulled a face. She probably had forgotten it at home in the rush in the morning. She could only hope that her mother was not already home or had somehow noticed, otherwise Annabeth would be given another lecture about responsibility. 

Her parents were strict and wanted their daughter to give everything. They wanted her to prove that she was a "true member of the Chase family" and not to ruin her family's reputation, as she had been told so often. 

Sometimes Annabeth felt like she wasn't good enough to make her parents proud.  
She feared to stay in her parents' shadow forever and that her work wouldn't be appreciated. 

With a deep sigh, Annabeth opened the heavy glass door and thought about what she could do during the rest of the afternoon. Maybe she would read a book later, but first she had to finish the essay for English class.  
She pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and stepped into the pouring rain. The next subway station was only a few streets away, so she tried to get there as quickly as possible. 

She had already crossed half of the schoolyard when a "Hey! Wait!" sounded behind her. She stopped and was about to turn around surprised when she heard a clicking sound and an umbrella was unfurled over her. 

Annabeth turned around, confused. An unfamiliar boy, who seemed to be of her age, was standing behind her with a grin on his face. His black hair was completely rain-drenched and fell into his face, which somehow made him look attractive.  
He was about a head taller than Annabeth, but the thing that caught her attention most were his eyes. 

They reminded Annabeth of the sea, different shades of blue and green, emotions and thoughts seemed to swirl around in them, none of them clearly identifiable. They were calm, reassuring and comforting, but at the same time you could already guess how stormy, vehement and irascible they could become. 

"I think this is yours," said the stranger and grinned. His words tore Annabeth from her thoughts.  
She nodded and added: "Yes! Thank you very much. Where did you find it?" He ruffled his hair and pointed vaguely towards the school building.  
"I found it lying on the stairs," he said.  
"Thank you," smiled Annabeth and almost lost herself in his eyes again as he smiled at her. 

The rain was still pattering on the ground and on Annabeth's umbrella, while more and more people were leaving the place. Annabeth had to force herself to look away from his eyes and reminded herself to pull herself together.  
She took another look at her watch and swore silently. 

"I'm afraid I have to go," she said and reached for her umbrella, which was still held by the stranger.  
"Oh... yes, of course," he said and let go of the handle as he took a step backwards and stepped out of the protection of the umbrella into the rain.  
"Do you have an umbrella?" Annabeth asked. "It's raining heavily."  
He shook his head. "Don't worry. My Mom will pick me up later." 

"Well, then, thank you very much", Annabeth thanked him again.  
She smiled and said: "Maybe we will see each other again sometime." She started her way to the subway station. 

She no longer heard that the stranger answered, "I hope so", the heavy rain drowning his words out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! It means the world to me.


End file.
